In general, a number of vehicles may enter and exit a commercial or industrial site through a controlled access point, such as, an admission gate. Once the vehicles have entered the site, vehicles or trailers may be parked at the site. The operator of the site may be responsible for the security of the vehicles or trailers parked at the site. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods that provide security at the site or a vehicle yard associated with the site.